


Nora’s Universe

by BirdoMurdo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdoMurdo/pseuds/BirdoMurdo
Summary: Nora is adopted. She knew that from a really young age since her parents usually never kept anything to her. She was found and given to an orphanage the very day she was born and adopted at 2. She lived a normal life in Sea Bay with her gemstone where her navel should be but her parents usually go to Business trips but this time they don’t come back home..
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Nora

**Author's Note:**

> Nora’s parents is Pandora Alexander Hester and Felix Thomas Hester. And the story may not make sense. If not, please tell me what I should work on.

“Make sure to go to bed at 9:00.” Felix reminded her. “Your babysitter is arriving here tomorrow at 3:00. Make sure to behave.” “Whatever dad, just get started with your trip and end it already!” Groaned Nora waving her parents away. “Oh! Also Nora! Don’t touch the objects in my ro-” Said Pandora right before Nora slammed the door shut.

Nora sighed and looked up at her mother’s bedroom door. She ran upstairs and opened the door. On the left side lay a neatly folded bed and wallpapers of the jungle. In a corner of the room had weird gadgets her mum would bring back as souvenirs from her previous trips. The gadgets were put into boxes with the trips name on it. Most trips would only last about 3 days but Nora had just gotten the courage to ‘borrow’ one of her mother's objects. Some box’s read “Strawberry fighting ground, Abandoned volcanic bunker, and finally, ocean monument” Images of unusual places popped up in her brain from unusually large axes stuck in the ground to a Rainbow haired person attacking her in a lava room. She shrugged them off and rummaged around the things again.

Most were scraps of metal or glass always with the same icon of a diamond with four smaller diamonds inside. Nora dug her hand deep into the final box. “Ow!” Yelped Nora as she tugged her hands back. She Looked closer realizing it was a piece of unusually hard piece of glass poking out like a sore thumb.

Moonlight shone on the edge of it, blinding her eyes. Nora pulled it out and noticed it was a bigger and 3D version of the symbol on the other objects. “Whoever created these must really love diamonds” Nora mumbled. And examined it. There in little letters was some kind of language scratched onto it though she had never seen the language used before. The top half and bottom half had mixed up colors of White, blue, yellow, and pink coloring on them. It was well polished and looked really futuristic. Nora looked around wearily even though nobody was home. “They wouldn’t mind if I just took one tiny thing riiight?” She asked herself. “Nah they wouldn’t. Anyways I’m showing this to Sallie and Larrie!” Nora ran back into her room, unzipped her bag and stuffed the thing into it.

She looked up at the clock, “8:55” Nora sighed, took off her clothes and looked down at her bellybutton. Or so it would’ve been. But instead of a hole, a rosy pink rock was embedded in her body. The rock had a circular shape showing but tilted on an angle so you could see that it was shaped like a diamond but sadly it was chipped. Nora, forgetting her night routine, hopped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. 

The world was black but slowly, it turned into a dim silver and two people were chattering. Nora sat up and rubbed her eyes, “Rosie? Stephen?” The two figures tilted their bodies around, seeing her. They didn’t have much details but the outlines were clear with hot pink and a light pink glowed peacefully inside the outlines. They both didn’t have a hand. “Hello Nora!” Chirped the bigger one. Today her shape was the slimmer form. “We were just chatting about…” she said trailing off. The other one, a smaller one had never changed shape before. “She was telling me to forgive her little ‘mistakes’ that stupid B-.” Muttered the smaller one. He had always been cold and Nora guessed because he didn’t have a hand but the bigger one was fine. “Shut your guttermouth! One thing I won’t let you do is swear in front of Nora!” Interrupted the bigger form again. “Don’t worry Rosie. Everybody swears sometimes.” Nora reassured the bigger form. The smaller form laughed. “And Stephen, don’t offend people like that.” Scolded Nora. “No fun.” Muttered Stephen.

“Anyways! I looked through mum’s stuff today!” Said Nora. “What!?” Cried Rosie. “You need to listen to your mother!” “Says the person that fought against her ‘family’.” Hissed Stephen. “They were going to destroy you guys! Wouldn’t you have fought too?” Stammered Rosie. “You ran away crying just because somebody told you to!” “It wasn’t me, it was the other me.” Said Stephen offended. Nora never knew what they were saying all the time.

“S-so I kept finding this icon on them.” A whiteboard and pen appeared and Nora drew the icon down. Stephen growled and looked away. “Nora… That’s the di-” Suddenly Nora fell back down on the ground. Rosie’s words were fading rapidly and she could only make out diamond, author, and touch. Rosies last few words were drowned by beeps. 

She woke up, it was 7:00. She groaned, every time Rosie or Stephen had tried to tell her something important she would always wake up. “Just my luck” muttered Nora as she slipped out of bed and did her morning routines. At 7:30 she was finished and went over to pick her bag up. Nora unzipped it and there, lying innocently enough was the diamond shaped object. She zipped the bag up and went downstairs. Nora grabbed the already cold waffle her mum made yesterday for her, stuffed it into her mouth and went to school.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora shows her friends an unusual object

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sallie and Larrie are twins. And you should be able to work out where they are going/are. I’ll post the next chapter whenever I’m ready

When she arrived at school two figures stood waiting outside. They had blondish brown hair and hazel eyes. “Hello guys!” Waved Nora. “Hello Nora!” The female one responded. “Sup” the male one said. “Look what I found!” Nora said excitedly. Soon after the male one looked at Nora's bag. “Well what is it?” Asked the male one. “Be patient Larrie.” Hissed the female one. “Maybe you should have some fun” mumbled Larrie. Suddenly the bell rang. “Ugh god dammit!” Cried Larrie. “Larrie! language!” Hissed Sallie. “We’ll meet you after school at the hideout?” Asked Sallie “Sure!” Nora replied as they split ways to their classrooms. 

After School Nora quickly flung her bag across her shoulders and ran to the back of the school. She lived in a town called Sea Bay, no bigger than Beach City and only a couple of miles big. It was located at the seaside and behind the city was a large forest which could be seen from any other neighboring city or town. Nora got to the start of the forest and leaped in. She walked through the trees with no paths, though she had memorized the place for years now. The skies got darker and vines covered a part of the forest threatening to hurt anybody that goes near it flows in the wind. She walked around, finally seeing some pink flowers covering the vines. The vines there hadn’t grown at all and it seems that it never will. The thorns there were fragile and weak, easy to walk through.

Nora pushed the vines aside and walked in, noticing that Larrie and Sallie had already arrived with another person sitting near the fountain. “Hello Larrie! Hello Sallie! Whose he?” Nora yelled. Sallie turned her head and noticed Nora. “He? His name is Steve! He’s new to the school but Larrie instantly liked him and said we need more male friends! So here he is.” Replied Sallie. “He’s staying here for high school.” Nora trotted over and examined him. “Uhh hello! My name's Steve. I didn’t quite believe them that this place was amazing when we got to the thorns, but this place is a paradise!” Said Steve. Nora got closer, squinting. “Promise to not tell anybody about this place?” Nora threatened. “Y-yes yes!” Squeaked Steve. “Great!” Chirped Nora.

“Hey, newbie. Stand beside Nora.” Larrie ordered. Steve hopped off the fountain and walked over to Nora. Larrie examined them and called over Sallie. “Hmm, yeah they do!” Said Sallie. “Their hair and eyes and everything, Steve’s skin is just a bit darker and he’s a bit slimmer.” “Hey you know I can hear you!” Nora shouted. “I’m not fat!” “You just look alike don’t get so sensitive!” Larrie yelled back. “We do?” Nora and Steve said at the same time. They walked over to the fountain and gazed at its clear water. “We do.” Muttered Nora. She raised her head facing Steve. “Are we… relatives?” “What!? No! You have your own parents!” Cried Steve. “Well I am-” “Are we looking at the unusual object you brang or not!?” Larrie shouted, Interrupting their conversation. “Oh right.” Laughed Nora as they walked towards her bag . Nora leaned down to unzip the bag. “So, what religion is this?” Asked Steve. “What do you mean religion?” Sallie asked back. “Like there’s that woman crying the water. Whose she?” “She? Oh! We don’t know. But she has this star on her stomach. Maybe a star religion?”

Nora had taken out the object and showed them it. “This gives me OCD” complained Larrie. “Oh do shut up.” Hissed Sallie. “Here let me hold it” Larrie said, seeming to ignore Sallie. He snatched the object from Nora and started twisting it. The white on the top and bottom finally matched. “One done. Three more to go. Geez! This is worse than a Rubix cube!” Moaned Larrie. Suddenly the object flickered and a screen came up.


	3. Whose Steven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a mysterious giant woman with her little pink friend

“S-Steven? Thank the stars your alri- Wait. You're not Steven…” The screen showed a pink being with tear marks, messy hair, and just looks like a toy you abandoned in your garage for years. An even more sad voice is heard, “Spinel. Whose that?” “These humans found Stevens' old communicator…” replied Spinel. “Interesting, let us see.” Whispered the voice. The communicator moved and a giant lady stared down at them. She was coloured a dead light green and looked even more depressing and messy then Spinel. “You humans can still be quite interesting even after trying to learn about you guys.” Smiled the giant green lady. “Uhh hello. My name is Nora and I like Biscuit cats.” Said Nora. “Nora! She might be dangerous!” Whispered Larrie. The giant woman giggled, “You remind me of Steven, so silly, so small. He also liked ice cream sandwiches.” The woman then tipped her head down. “But he’s gone. He’s missing. And most likely he’s dead.” She started weeping, making the pink being cry too. “Olive…” said Spinel, suddenly static and then the screen flew down again.

They all looked at each other. Nora went over and took the slowly falling object and looked down at it. “Whose Steven? Who are they? Why is she so gigantic? What is that object? And where were they!?” Cried Larrie. “One question at a time!” Said Sallie. “Well, we can all say they do not look human at all.” “And maybe it’s just the pink being whose name is possibly Spinel that’s tiny.” Said Nora. “I doubt it.” Growled Larrie. “Also they seem to miss this Steven guy.” Steve looked down. “Well my name’s Steve, and just add a ‘n’ and it’s Steven. Maybe I can ask my mum if she knows anything about this Steven guy. I remember she had an ex starting with ‘S T’ something. He ran away and was never found.” All of them nodded except Nora.  
—————  
My friends slowly faded away, leaving behind white butterflies. Their fluttering and beating of their wings felt heavy and hard. They then formed a person, it had black hair, fair skin, and also had a pink rock embedded in her body. She looked up and at me with hatred, so much anger. Suddenly a pink sword with its hilt shaped like a rose formed in her hand, she started running at me yelling, “WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? YOUR A SHATTERER! A MURDERER! YOU'RE A MONSTER!” The remaining butterflies formed a orange being slowly cracking, a crying person with his leg snapped, and a girl that looked like myself. “P-please! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident! I couldn’t control my powers!” I cried, my voice sounded like a boys.

Mirrors starting forming around me, all of them showed a boy with poofy brown hair, fair skin, terrified eyes, wore a pink jacket with a star shirt underneath, jeans, sandals, and the same pink rock the girl with the sword had had. Each mirror sported a different looking boy or so he looked. One was fully covered with a pink glow, one had giant crystals growing out giving a monstrous impression, one had a slim pink lady, one with a bulky pink lady. And finally, a smaller and younger version of all of them. But even that made me terrified. I wanted this to all stop. This is a nightmare, it must be. But this felt even worse than a nightmare.  
—————  
“Nora?” Asked Sallie. “You alright?” Larrie pushed Sallie aside. “NORA! YOU HAVEN'T BLINKED FOR 20 SECONDS NOW!” He slapped Nora hard in the face. “Larrie!” Hissed Steve. Nora then blinked. “W-what happened?” Asked Nora. “I saw butterflies and then a boy…” “Nora, you must have been day dreaming.” Steve reassured her. “Oh right… It was all just my imagination” thought Nora, she turned her head and smiled. Nora then suddenly remembered, “Wait! What time is it?” Larrie looked at his watch. “Uhh 2:50. What’s the rush?” “I need to get home before the babysitter does!” Cried Nora. “Bye!” Nora waved and ran past the vines, out of the forest, onto the pathway, and back at her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my work sucks and all. Please criticize anything that’s bad about it. And even if nobody cares about this fiction, I’m just going to post for fun. Also please understand sometimes I accidentally add an extra word, making it make no sense. It’s always difficult to find them.


	4. The babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is greeted with a way too tidy house and a slim white being

She sighed Nora had always hated babysitters, especially five star rated babysitters. She had already set her alarm to 6:00 so she could leave before they arrived and ‘went to sleep’ before they came home. There was no car. Which made it seem more likely he/she hasn’t arrived yet. Nora stumbled with her keys, stressed but finally unlocked the doors. She relaxed as she heard the familiar sounding creek. But the lights were open. She must have forgotten to close the lights. The room was really clean, too clean. The laundry had been washed and dried, folded and lay on the table. Food was set on the table. Nora walked up the stairs and looked at the corner of the house where the incredibly invincible spider web was, it was gone too. Nora felt uncomfortable. She opened her mother’s doors and saw that most of her gadgets were gone. Nora was really uneasy now. She didn’t go see her father's room at all. She heard movement in her bedroom. That made her set off. Nora took the closest thing she found, a table lamp. She took a deep breath and kicked open the door.

“STOP STEALING MY PROPERTY OR I’LL CALL THE AUTHORITIES!” yelled Nora. The figure stopped. “Oh hello! You must be Nora. I’m Pearl, your babysitter. Sorry, I came a couple of hours earlier and cleaned the house but I still have some clothes to finish putting away and your room…” Pearl cringed. Nora looked at her, she had a beanie on, really really pale skin, blue eyes, slim body, pinkish blond hair and a OH MY STARS THATS A REALLY POINTY NOSE! “Hi and yes I’m Nora, Nora Crystal Veriza.” Nora finally responded with. “You must really love your job and taking care of children.” “Ah yes, when I do this job it reminds me of the times I had with him…” Smiled Pearl, sadly. Nora was confused, “Who?” “N-nobody in particular! Just reminds me of other children I babysat before.” Laughed Pearl awkwardly. “Anyways! Go eat your dinner and go to sleep.” Nora followed her instructions and did what she was told.

She was soon snuggled under the blanket with Pearl leaning on the side. “You want a bedtime story?” Asked Pearl. Nora had always wanted a bedtime story but her mum and dad were always away or busy, but she was scared that she would judge her. “I guess you want one?” Giggled Pearl. Nora blushed and nodded slowly. “No problem. Don’t worry that I’ll tell little stories like little red riding hood or the three little pigs.” Smiled Pearl. “I could say it’s a true story, but it’s what you believe.” Pearl took off her beanie revealing a big circular stone attached to her head. “Please don’t be alarmed!” Said Pearl, putting a shoulder on Nora.

Nora seemed quite calm so Pearl took her hand off her shoulder and started talking. “This story is about a war that took place 5300 years ago on this planet.” Her rock showed a screen, kind of like a tv. “The leaders of a completely different species of life saw Earth as a good target for a new colony. And the leader to control the colony was the smallest one out of them. They soon put the drills down onto a piece of land that you call the dead Russia today. The drills suck the life out of the world it was placed in. Soon after the species life form pops out of the ground and leaves the planet to die in the endless stream of time. But when somebody popped out of the ground, called Rose, she saw that her species was wrong and formed a rebellion to stop the process.” Pearl paused and continued, “The war went on for thousands of years but finally, Rose killed the leader freeing the Earth from destruction.” She heard peaceful snores and looked down at Nora. She smiled and left the room.   
—————  
I heard Pearls voice talk. It was the story she had told him every night when he had a bad dream about gems. I missed the days when he looked up to me rather than looking down. It made me proud to have such a positive and loving son, and if I knew the consequences of my actions would affect him in such a state I would have tried to stop them from happening. But knowing how stupid I was, I would of made things worst from there. “Well isn’t that charming?” Growled Stephen. “Rose Quartz the great and beautiful leader huh? Nothing about me? The galaxy savoir!?” I looked down. “They miss you too. They all do. They just feel better to talk about me than you since they don’t care about me much.” She mumbled. “I doubt” hissed Stephen. “Look! I’m sorry. I love you, they love you! Please! Steven!” I cried. “I said it, I’ll say it again. If your going to say these little words of yours, go talk to my human half that abandoned me years ago so I can live in this sh*tty body.” I looked behind me and saw Nora slowly fade into the room. “Just please don’t tell her any of this.” I muttered as we went over to talk with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing is bad and would happily receive criticisms. Also I tried to make Pearl as in character as I could but the idea here is they changed in the bad way after something happened.


	5. Her friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatter is heard downstairs...

They sat down. “You guys seem down. What’s the matter?” Nora asked crawling over to Rosie, she was the bulkier form now. “It’s your Babysitter, Pearl…” growled Stephen. “She’s telling people lies like how she told me.” “Stev- phen, she just doesn’t want to talk about it!” Said Rosie hugging Nora tighter. “You guys know her?” Nora asked, confused like usual. “Y-yes. She was a really loyal friend…” Rosie smiled and looked at Stephen. “She made Stephen really happy when he was younger.” “Stephen was alive before!?” Cried Nora, quickly jumping up. “We were all alive once Nora. But I don’t think this Stephen is the Stephen I, we knew long ago.” Rosie sighed and lay down. “Talk, talk, talk, maybe you could do something other than talking all the time.” Hissed Stephen. “Maybe… We could go find him.” Stephen clutched onto his stomach. “I miss that half of me, he would always tell jokes, help even the worst people in this universe, and he would eat Cookie cats when we were down.” “Stephen maybe we could go find him.” Said Rosie, patting his head. Then Stephen did a really unusual thing, he hugged Rosie. But sadly the little moment did last long since they suddenly heard yelling. It wasn’t Nora, or Rosie, or Stephen, it wasn’t anybody in the room. Slowly Nora faded again.  
—————  
I woke up. It wasn’t from the beeps from my alarm. It was from downstairs. I heard two voices, no, three. I crawled out of bed, “Is mom and dad already back?” I thought as I slowly opened the door. It was nice to me this time, no squeaks or creeks. I looked over the rails at the stairs and saw Pearl talking, no arguing with two other people. The biggest one had poofy hair, some really cool looking visors and had magenta skin. The smaller one was purple with long hair, a black shirt, and shorts with stars on them. “What do you mean this won’t go well!?” Cried Pearl, with her arms raised. “She’s just a human, she can’t harm any of us!” “Pearl, I know how you feel losing somebody you really love again. But you need to let go!” Encouraged the purple one. “Garnet's future vision shows people getting hurt because of her.” “Well maybe Garnet should stop relying on her future vision for everything!” Pearl snapped. “Pearl. When I had that vision, I thought we could change it. That Steven would go a different path since that happened every other time.” Said the magenta person. “What if it’s the same with this vision? What if we can't change what will happen?” I wondered what’s with this Steven guy and all these strangers. “I liked it when you didn’t ask any questions” murmured Pearl. 

They all looked at each other. Pearl finally talked. “It’s just… After I poofed Pink… It felt as if Pink had never existed in the first place. A soldier had replaced her. I didn’t think much of it then but… I really did care about Pink. After the attack from the diamonds I thought this new person wouldn’t leave me, but I was so wrong! After they attacked and we settled in, she fell in love with Greg! And then she was gone. Later I accepted Steven and loved him like a son… I knew his life was short but I wasn’t ready for it to end on me so fast again!” She wiped her eyes and continued “I miss caring for him. He looked up to me, praised me, loved me, and made me feel so much more special then Rose could have. I wanted to feel that warmth again so I took this job. But I know you're right. Your always right Garnet. But I just want to finish this last kid. Is that alright?” Garnet smiled, “Yes. Yes you can.” Amethyst walked over and hugged Pearl. “Hey Pearl? After you're finished with this, would you like to go to a garage concert?” Pearl looked down. “Yes I would love to.” 

I was still up on the stairs looking down at them. My face was a mess to look at and I couldn’t stop sobbing. Suddenly the magenta person turned her head towards me. I ducked but accidentally slipped and fell, the world flying past me as the colors melt into each other. Finally, it stopped and I crashed into a cupboard.  
—————  
Pearl and the purple person quickly turned their heads when they heard the thud. “The human saw us.” Whispered the Magenta one. “Well why isn’t she moving?” Asked the purple person again. “Is she like, dead or something?” “No, no! If I fail on my final days as a babysitter I’ll crack!” Cried Pearl. The magenta one lifted her visors and looked down at the human being. “She’s just fainted from falling down. She’s alright, a couple of bruises though. She’ll be waking up in a few seconds, we’ll leave you here. Hope to see you returning to the temple.” She smiled. “Yeah Pearl, your friends have been worried sick! Maybe after the show we can go to the skating rink.” The purple person waved back and they both left. 

Pearl sighed, it hadn’t been this exciting since he existed. “Argh…” came a tiny voice. Pearl walked over to Nora and helped her up, Garnet was right. Nothing seriously damaged. “W-what happened?” Mumbled Nora, dazed. She looked up at the ghostly slender and white figure, she was like an angel, blue eyes, soft voice, and an ovaloid rock on her head. Wait. A rock? Nora checked the being again, it was Pearl. Suddenly her memories flooded back in, like a rush of waves finally breaking the dam. “The yelling, those two people!” Nora cried letting go of Pearl's grip. She looked around and saw nobody. “They were just here…” “Huh? What friends?” Asked Pearl, scratching her head. “That one with the cool visors and that purple one!” Nora responded as she ran into the kitchen and looked around. “Oh! Them! They’re just holograms I made since I couldn’t uhhh sleep.” Pearl reassured her. “Anyways, you should go back to sleep. I have something already planned for tomorrow.” “Pearl? What’s the time?” Nora asked as they made their way up the stairs. “Oh! It’s 7:30, 21st of January. What’s the matter?” “What!? Already 7? I would have woken up by now!” Cried Nora stopping midway through a step. “Really? I thought you hu-kids woke up when the sun shone on your covers.” Said Pearl in complete shock. “Well. I’m getting ready to leave.” Said Nora as she ran to the bathroom. Pearl sighed, she reminded her a lot of him. Even though she was an early bird, she was as eager as a hungry caterpillar for food just like he had so he could join in missions with them.

Nora took out her toothbrush and squirted the toothpaste on it. She looked in the mirror and frowned. A giant purple lump grew on the side of her head, standing out especially with her black hair and light brown skin. Her curly locks had always been a disaster to keep tidy and being shorter than average girls had given her quite a disadvantage too. 

When Nora was brushing her hair and trying to destroy the infinite knots Pearl walked in and looked at her in the mirror. “I need to keep watch of you so I’m coming.” Pearl smiled and walked across, taking out a special looking brush and started brushing her hair. It was silver with rose vines engraved around it, the little sticks were delicate and seemed to sing a little song. The vines would spiral down the brush and end at the end with a pink rose molded into it. Nora gulped feeling a bit uncomfortable, “Pearl? Why do you keep touching me…?” Pearl finished with the final knots. “Oh stars! I forgot to ask for permission! I’m so sorry…” Pearl cried and quickly put the brush back in her gemstone. “May I?” Nora shuffled and moved off the stairs. “N-no.” “Alright then.” Said Pearl and took out a… a… a CLOCK!? Nora was shocked, It was one thing for her rock thing to project holograms but wouldn’t she have the sense of using a phone or watch? Pearl looked at the clock. “8:00. Hmmm.” She put the clock back in her head and opened the door. “Shouldn’t we get going?” Nora put her stuff away and ran towards the door. “Yes we should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this sucks but I think this chapter is the best one by far. Also again, I will gladly accept any criticism and try to fix my next chapters. This one took me longer excluding the time I tripled checked the first chapter and also I hope the characters are in-character enough.


	6. Steve’s Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s mom goes visit him in Sea Bay, who is she?

Steve clicked the door shut. It was Saturday and his parents should be arriving any minute to check on him now. Saturday was usually the day he dreaded cause dad would always attack mom for no reason whatsoever. But he usually didn’t come. Not frequently anymore, maybe in 3 weeks or so. Steve walked over to the couch and sat down. Her parents were quite poor but they were able to buy a little dorm for Steve. Steve yawned and slumped down onto the couch, dark bags under his eyes. He couldn’t sleep that night, he could only think about that giant lady and the smaller pink one on that screen. But the thing bothering him the most was the person called ‘Steven’. 

The front door finally clicked and footsteps walked over to Steve. He closed his eyes tight and listened to it. Only one person. He jumped up and greeted her. “Mom!” Steve’s mother looked down. “Oh hello Steve! How’s school been?” They walked towards the couch again and sat down. “Fine. Though they keep teaching me stuff I already know.” He looked around her. “So, what’s up with you and… dad?” “Jeff? Oh! I uhm…” She looked down at her palms. “W-we have been doing fine. You don’t need to worry about it.” Steve sighed and wrapped his arm around her and squeezed tightly. “Oof! That’s enough!” Giggled his mom and lightly pushed Steve away. “What about friends? Have you got any new friends yet?” She asked. Steve nodded, suddenly remembering a question he was waiting to ask. “Mum?” She tilted her head. “Yes Steve?” “So… Mum. You had an ex right?” She shifted uncomfortably. “Y-yeah. W-why you ask?” “Well is your ex named Steven?” She suddenly stood up, “T-that’s enough talking about me. What about you?” “Mom! Answer me first!” Hissed Steve. She frowned and turned her head towards the front door. She started walking towards it. “MOM!” Yelled Steve as he reached over and held her clothes. Then there was silence.  
—————

I looked towards the apartments. “So this is your friends house?” I asked looking down at Nora. She shrugged, “Well. He did say he lived here.” We walked inside and it looked like some form of lobby. It wasn’t well decorated but looked pretty pleasant at the least. Two elevators stood at the opposite ends with a flight of stairs all the way at the left of the wall. We went over to the elevator and looked at the buttons. “Well, what room is he in?” I asked, watching the brownish worn down buttons. “Level 3, room 6.” Nora said, reciting the piece of paper he had given her. I tapped the button with the number ‘3’ on it and the doors slid shut. The red light red G, blinked, 2, blinked, 3 and stopped. It dinged and the door slid away revealing a narrow corridor with doors on both sides and signs with numbers printed on them. We walked through the corridor, reading each sign as we passed. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. We stopped at number six. Nora reached her hands out and knocked.  
—————  
The atmosphere was icy and cold, no warmth at all. Steve didn’t let go of his mom and his mom didn’t move. He stared at her, blinking only when he had to and she looked at the ground, trying to find a pattern. Suddenly something broke the atmosphere, it was a knock. Steve let go and headed for the door, unlocking it and smiled. “Sorry it took a long time. I had some extraordinary events last night with my babysitter.” She said gesturing towards Pearl. Steve giggled and looked behind at his mom, who was staring at him in an emotionless way. He turned his head towards Nora, “L-let’s get going.”  
—————  
She stared at the shut door, quietly. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered the call. “Uhh hello honey…” She whispered. “How’s… Your day been?” She heard some female laughs. “Oh! Listen here woman, I am still working. So you better make food before I come home.” Hissed the guy. She smiled sadly, “A-alright…” She was about to end the call when she heard a girl whisper to him. “Whose that?” “Her? Oh! It’s just my stupid wife. She had no clue what I’m up to!” He laughed. “You mean Ms Mehaswaran?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished this chapter and most likely nobody cares but, I’m gonna take a break and come back in a couple of weeks. Also AGAIN I will accept any criticism and I appreciate that at least a couple of people are enjoying the story. Also I’m changing Nora’s families last name to Hester since Veriza isn’t ACTUALLY a last name and it’s still pretty early so I can change it. Tell me if I missed any.


	7. Flight Delayed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora’s parents flight is interrupted by something coming out of the sky...

2:47. The plane should be arriving soon. I looked towards Felix, looking at his phone. My one died half an hour ago so I sat there watching the rain softly patter on the glass.   
2:50. The plane should be here by now, I looked over Felix’s shoulder and at his phone. News, boring. Some clouds have cleared away to the warm ember of Sun but the rain still falls frequently.  
3:00 It should be here now. The sun shower has stopped and the final clouds have finally given way to the deep blue sky. Felix has stopped looking at his phone and was also wondering where the plane was. I hope Nora’s alright.  
—————  
Felix sighed and started calling the babysitter. Finally, she picked up. “Pearl? We have a delay and will have to arrive either on Wednesday or Thursday, I promise I’ll make it up to you when we arrive back alright?” “Sure Felix. Uhhh, how much will you pay?” He opened his wallet and looked inside and sighed. “Hmm, 700 alright?” Calmly the voice responded, “Alright then. See you on Thursday.” He hung up and saw his wife walk towards the giant glass window. “How much will you pay her?” Asked Pandora, watching the birds fly by. “I, Uhh. 700.” Pandora Turned her head. “700!? You must be crazy! That's 2/10 of our income!” “Well I can't risk her denying the offer can I? It will be a pain to find a new babysitter to look after her while we’re away.” Felix looked at his watch and sighed. 3:30. Where’s the plane? They heard mutters from other passengers too and suddenly they heard somebody scream.

“LOOK!” Cried a guy, pointing up at the sky. Everybody looked towards it and saw an orangey yellow hand ship breaking the peaceful atmosphere. Everybody gasped and, using the fire exit, left the room and went onto the ground. Other people flooded out including flight attendants, pilots, ground control, and other passengers. The ship landed on top of a nearby plane and lay there for a couple of seconds. People whispered, quite confused. “What is that? Why is it so big? It just crushed a plane!” Suddenly the hand flew open and a white ball flew out. Everybody fell silent. The ball reached the tip of the middle finger and it slowly collapsed, leaving behind a couple of people. An orange person with poofy hair stood in front of the others and spoke. “Humans! Let the strongest step forward for us to take away or else we will have no choice to come down and take them ourselves!” It’s voice boomed. The crowd whispered and paused, nobody stood forward. The orange person sighed, “Then you leave me no choice.” It shouted orders at the green people behind him and a white pyramid floated towards it. The orange person ordered it but the pyramid just stayed put, “I-I’ll find Steven and kill him!” Cried the orange being. The pyramid hesitated and then flew down and created light soldiers with all sorts of weapons and they circled the crowd. “That’s more like it.” murmured the person and the green people jumped down after the light soldiers. Once they reached them, they started picking out people.

“We need to get out of here!” Hissed Felix pulling Pandora, trying to find a hole in the line of light soldiers. Pandora tried to pull him away. “But if we investigate this, we might even get more money for it!” “Well, what if we don’t return? Will Nora be alright?” Felix said, not letting go. “But!” Begged Pandora. Felix held his other hand up and pinched between his eyes. “You're a mother Pandora. Remember? I love you but sometimes you act like a child! So let’s find a way out of here.” “A-alright.” Sighed Pandora, giving up. Felix smiled. “Let’s go.” But it was too late. One of the green beings saw them and whispered to another. “They seem like good candidates…” “Just take them to her and let her pick!” One of the green people grabbed hold of Felix’s arm and another grabbed hold of Pandora’s golden hair. “Hey..!” Cried Felix. They took out a liquid, threw it at them, and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed time to consume the finale. Here’s chapter 17! The chapter that starts a new problem for Nora’s parents... Criticism is welcome.


	8. 🎶We...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearls “hologram” friends aren’t really holograms aren't they?

“What was it Pearl?” Nora asked, licking her ice cream. “Your dad. He’s in a delay and it’ll take up more time so they’re arriving on Thursday.” “What does your parents even do as a job?” Laughed Steve, finishing off his ice cream. Nora blushed. “Some unusual job with collecting weird objects and sending them or selling them to get lots of money. They’re also explorers of some kind. It’s kind of embarrassing, especially my mom.” Steve’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool!” He cried, slowly turning into a mumble. “My parents have boring jobs that don’t even pay well.” There was silence. “We should get going.” Interrupted Pearl and swiftly pushed them away, breaking the conversation. 

They sat down on a bench in a park later that day. “Is this the park?” Asked Steve, confused. “It doesn’t look that special.” “Hmpf! Maybe for you it isn’t, but for people who grew up here, this is the most important place in the whole of Sea Bay.” Pearl kicked a rock away and examined the park. There was a huge pond in the middle or so it should have been. Except, it was a giant mud puddle stretching out for a couple of miles. Around it lay long pieces of grass and the only way to reach the pond seemed like a path made by a couple of people that somehow went through the reeds at the same spot. A playground was located at the very corner of the “Pretty Park”. Seriously, who named it that? The playground tower had rotted away to a pile of wood and the swing sets had been damaged to only one was left barely hanging on. The slide had been taken off leaving the only exit being either jumping off or using the extremely unstable pole. The colors had faded and were barely noticeable, and the whole thing just looked like a total wreck. There was a basketball court at the front of the park and the hoops were all pretty damaged from the years of balls getting thrown into it and the ropes had been ripped off. Only things that seemed to have been safe from the damage were a couple of seats scattered around the place and the actual paths. “Doesn’t seem like it’s in the best condition.” Sighed Pearl, squinting at all the graffiti. Nora looked down at the dead green grass. “Dad said that when he was still in high school, the park was in its golden ages. It got awards and bright flowers grew around the pond. Ducks would visit often and the field would always be filled with people having picnics.” Steve nodded and took out his bag, unzipped it and handed a sandwich to Nora. “Want to try a picnic? Even though there isn’t much food?” Nora smiled. “That would be a lovely idea.” 

They suddenly heard a scream coming from the tall grass around the pond. Not many people were around and Nora and her friends were sitting on the closest seat that wasn’t damaged near the pond. They stood up and quickly ran towards the location of the shriek and entered the reeds. They ran and ran, slowly reaching the shore of the pond and looked around. Suddenly they saw a figure at the opposite side of the pond and on top of it was some kind of terrifying mutant. The monster raised its sharp claws, ready to skin the person alive when suddenly a spear hit the monster in the arm and it fell backwards. The spear disappeared and Nora located the thrower. No, it wasn’t a superhero. It was Pearl. Nora and Steve gasped, trying to grip what they just saw when the monster somehow reached them on the other side. The person quickly stood up and stumbled away, screaming for help again. “Kids, stay back.” Whispered Pearl, creating another white spear. Nora and Steve ran behind a rotting log and watched the battle.

Pearl ran around the monster, dodging its attack. She moved like a ballet dancer, grace and everything, throwing and stabbing the thing with her spear whenever she could. The monster hit Pearl’s back and she crashed onto a rock. The monster slowly stumbled towards Pearl. She threw her spear for final defense but it didn’t even leave a dent in the monster. “We need to help her!” Nora cried, looking at the monster and then at Pearl. “But she told us to stay back…” Hissed Steve, hugging his bag in distress. Nora sighed. “You're not gonna help, your fault.” She stood up. Steve tugged onto Nora. “Woah there! It’s dangerous!” She kicked him away, snatched his bag, and lifted herself onto the log.

—————

“This was it. I’m going to get poofed and then lucky me! Shattered.” I thought, staring at the approaching beast. “This monster… It’s a gem experiment! Can’t believe they went back to being so cruel once Steven had…” “Hey!” I turned my head towards the sound. “Nora! Stay out of this!” But it was too late. Nora threw the bag at the monster, getting it’s attention. It screeched and ran towards Nora, seeming to want to rip out her organs. Nora raised her arms, ready to embrace the attack.

Suddenly, a dark purple whip with tiny purple rocks placed on it wrapped around the gem mutant. I looked towards the holder, smiling as I realized who it was. “Amethyst!” She turned her head towards me and did a peace sign. “Hey P.” She pulled her whip and the monster fell onto its back. Another person reached her hand out towards me. “Sorry. Saw the possibility, so we followed.” I stood up. “Garnet! Well I guess I would have been cracked.” “Yo! I can’t keep the experiment down any longer!” Yelled Amethyst, trying to keep the monster tied up with her whip. Light formed around Garnet's hands, and red gauntlets with stars on them appeared. “Let’s get this over with.” I took out my spear and we all leaped at the experiment. Amethyst let go and her whip disappeared, she then took out another one. Once the whip had faded, I went in and shot light beams at it. Finally, Garnet did the final blow and the monster poofed.

—————  
Nora just stood on the log, watching the battle wide eyed. Suddenly the monster disappeared into thin air and a rock lay on the ground. The person's name that was supposed to be called Garnet went over to the rock and created a pink bubble around it, tapped the top and it flew away. “Are you alright?” Asked Steve, lifting his head up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Sad Nora, both with awe and confusion. Steve slowly stood onto the log and gasped. “W-who are they!?” The group of sentient rocks turned their heads towards the two humans. “Oh! I forgot I was still babysitting this human.” Chuckled Pearl. She turned towards the gems and lifted her index finger. “Oh right! I need to babysit her for a couple more extra days.” Garnet nodded. Nora and Steve approached them. Steve examined them. Pearl was well, you already know. Amethyst was the shortest, had lilac colored hair, navy blue eyes and purple skin. Garnet was the tallest, towering over everybody, had a black Afro hair thing, extremely cool shades that blocked her eyes and magenta skin. They all looked pretty different except, wait. Amethyst's chest had a purple rock, Pearl's head had a white rock, and both of Garnet's hands had a blue and red rock. “Who… are you?” Asked Steve. They looked at Steve. Garnet raised her voice. “We!” Pearl followed along. “Are the…” Amethyst smirked and joined in. “Crystal Gems!” Nora tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. “A what now?” Amethyst sighed. “I gotta do this don’t I?” Garnet and Pearl nodded. Amethyst groaned and started explaining. “Well, we are the Crystal Gems. We fight monsters, save humanity and stuff.” “We save-D” Pearl corrected and Garnet just frowned. “Monsters? Humanity? Are you not humans yourselves?” Asked Steve, confused a lot more by the explanation. “No we aren’t. We are Gems. A life form that exists because of extremely advanced technology. We don’t eat, we don’t sleep, we don’t go to the toilet, we don’t age, and we don’t have genders.” Garnet responded with. Nora was trying to understand everything. “You're basically robots…” “So, what kind of pronouns do you even use?” Steve asked, still wanting answers about this species he didn’t know existed. “She and her.” Said Pearl. “We don’t use male pronouns. Only Steven did…” “Steven?” Repeated Nora and Steve harmonically. “Nothing!” Laughed Pearl while Amethyst face palmed.

“What time is it?” Nora asked. “Hmmm” Pearl took out her clock and looked at it. “6:47. Oh my! Time passed by fast…” Amethyst stared at the clock. “Hey Pearl?” Pearl put her clock away. “Yes Amethyst?” “Didn’t you have a phone or something? Why are you so old fashioned again?” “Well. I can choose how big I want my time recorder.” Amethyst started to burst out laughing. “Time recorder!? Are you Pearl from the past? And I thought only Peridot would ever say stuff like that! You should use your Peridot more often.” “Well maybe if he was around, he would like to talk like Peridot. But I’m not!” Snapped Pearl. Garnet looked up at Pearl and Amethyst just looked at her with shock. “I-I’ll get going.” Said Pearl and took Nora and Steve by the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine has been hitting me hard and making me lose interest with writing this. I know everybody’s losing interest on the fic but I think I got some of the story planned out. Please give any criticism that can help e improve my work!  
> Actions


	9. Space-ship-zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whisked away from Earth, they find themselves in space flying faster then sound towards a pink thing.

The spaceship flew past Saturn when the magic water effects wore off. Pandora sat up as soon as she became conscious. She looked around at the pile of unconscious people and saw a window. She stood up and walked towards it. She looked outside at the black void and Saturn not far away. “Weird. Where’s the rings?” She thought, when suddenly she heard a blast and saw rocks and ice fly past her at incredible speeds. “We’re in the rings.” 

She turned her head towards the other people, which were also waking up. Pandora scanned the area and finally set her eyes on a red haired man. Felix. She made her way through the maze of moving and squirming body’s, finally reaching her husband. “Where are we?” Felix asked. Pandora looked back at the window, Saturn and its rings were becoming smaller and smaller. “We’re in space. We were just inside Saturn's rings when I woke up. I guess this spaceship is pretty fast.” “Then we’re approaching Uranus orbit.” Sighed Felix. “Can’t believe we have been abducted by these… humanoid aliens!” Pandora placed a hand on his shoulders and smiled. “Look on the bright side. We aren’t alone are we?” “But Nora!” “Lets just hope we can find a way back before Thursday.” Felix assured her but both knowing that that was impossible.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard. The door swung open and big purple like beings stepped into the room. They all held the liquid that would make people unconscious in seconds. They lifted the water up and started spraying it on everybody like a water gun. “Look! An exit! Let’s try to get out and find a way to turn this ship around!” Said Pandora, pulling Felix towards the door. An Amethyst saw them and held out the liquid. “Not so fast.” It threw the water at them and they collapsed on the ground.

They woke up later and watched asteroids, planets, and other stuff fly by. Then the purple people would come in with the liquid and make them unconscious again. This was repeated at least 27 times and each time people would slowly stop resisting more and more, knowing there was no hope of escaping. They were given food and water every 5th time they woke up and the rest were forced sleeps.

It was on the 28th wake up when the ship seemed to not move. Pandora walked towards the glass. And to hers and other people’s surprise, everything outside stayed still. Planets didn’t get bigger or smaller, rocks and ice floated by peacefully and… a giant pink ship? It was gigantic. Far bigger than the spaceship and taller than a skyscraper. The door lifted up and the so-called Amethysts came in. Most people walked straight to them, expecting another spray or splash of the liquid but instead the Amethysts handcuffed them with some magnetic force so strong, it put super glue to shame. “Get into a line!” Hissed one of them. Most people formed one while some stood there oblivious to what they just said, most being people who don’t understand the language or infants. Another Amethyst sighed and started pushing them into the line. After that, the Amethysts stood beside, upfront and behind the line and everybody started walking. They passed a passageway and into a giant room. They took the flight of stairs and reached the top. There was a gate and two other Amethysts standing guard. The line stopped and the leading Amethyst talked to one of the guarding Amethyst. After a quiet whisper the line continued slithering past passageways and hallways and thin beings with a pointy nose opened doors. The line stopped again and a blue woman slightly taller than the Amethysts, had light blue hair which curved upwards on both sides which makes it look like a croissant. She had thigh high boots and was just blue all over and joined the group. She shouted more orders at the Amethysts, a lot harsher than the orange poofy being had. The Amethysts nodded and continued walking. Finally they reached a room with some large cabinets like things aligned in the walls. Some pointy nose people opened the doors and the Amethysts picked the humans up one by one and placed them all in separate holes. They would scream and yell but there was no use, the doors would shut on them and a conveyor belt would move them along. 

—————  
“What was this place? What are they going to do to us?” These questions were all I could think of excluding my wife. She clenched my hand tightly and I squeezed it back and watched as the Amethysts slowly made their way towards us. “What do you think they're going to do to us?” Pandora whispered, almost in tears. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulders. “I-I don’t know. But they seem to handle us like we’re only a pile of dirt.” “What if they’re going to eat us!? What if… we’re gonna die a gruesome death?” Past those walls being death was a likely possibility but it wasn’t the one I was hoping for. “Maybe, it isn’t.” I reassured her by trying to sound confident but my voice came out quaky and pathetic.We held onto each other not wanting to let go or even move. Everything seemed to quiet down and it felt as if everything was moving away from us that moment. Suddenly some purple arms grabbed onto us and ripped us apart. “Hey, these two seem to be in a, what were those things called again?” “You mean Love?” The other one which took Pandora responded with. A skinny orange one went over and punched them on the shoulders. “Shhh! You don’t want them to punish us again?” The two Amethysts fell silent and marched their way towards two free holes. Suddenly I knew I might not see Pandora ever again. “PANDORA! PANDORA!” I know she got the same idea since I saw her mouth moving and her body was rapidly moving around. But like the other people, our effort was nothing to them and they placed us into the holes.

The door shut on me and the conveyor started moving along. Sticks the sizes of chalk flew down from somewhere and started poking me from top to bottom. They forced my mouth open, scanned my eyeballs and took a picture of me with an unknown language underneath my photo. The photo disappeared and the sticks started taking my clothes off. Top, bottom everything. I was completely naked and felt humiliated. Is this what these aliens do? Abduct less advanced life forms to make fun of them? The chalks flew back down and took out my earrings! I tried to grab them back. They were precious and expensive. A gift from my great grandmother... But sadly they flew out of my reach and were replaced with upside down purple like exclamation points. Thudder, thudder… Suddenly, up ahead was a pillar-like object hammering down on the conveyor. I knew it! Death! I lay down on my back, ready to be crushed by the heavy object when poof! I had a garment on. It was a simple blue coat with no sleeves and went right under my butt. A rectangular cloth covered the front of my area and the back to cover up the butt a bit more. Suddenly walls came down and the conveyor halted, not moving at all. What now!? I’ll turn bald and my hair will grow back as blue? Human horse shoes!? But something even more unprecedented presented itself. Water appeared out of nowhere and slowly filled the room up. Bottom to top and I lay there, floating and trapped. A hole appeared underneath and started inhaling everything. It slowly swallowed everything including me out of the room into somewhere else.

—————  
Axe-9, a male and Kay-3, a female were assigned the roles of making the new arrivals feel safe. There was a lot of hugging and comforting involved in it. Axe-9 would sometimes snap and Kay-3 would cry too but both would quickly silent down after a second or two and started smiling. It wasn’t easy for Zoomans which grew up during the invasion or the dark ages of gem kind. Gems were forced back into their roles and humans could only follow along or death by any way could happen. “How many left Kay-3?” Sighed Axe-9 looking down at the shallow pool. “There should be about one more!” Kay-3 yelled back. The waters suddenly created a whirling pool and a male fell out. Kay-3 went over to check. “How did this guy get past the mutation checker?” “If you're talking about the ones with red hair, they aren’t mutants! You should remember by now!” Sighed Axe-9. She walked over and stood on top of him. “Hello? You alright?” Bubbles appeared around the red haired guy's head and he suddenly stood up. He coughed and kept coughing until… wait. “Doesn't that liquid harm me?” He asked himself aloud, not noticing Kay-3 right beside him. “No! Water doesn’t hurt us! You can even breath in it. How can water be dangerous?” The red hair man looked towards Kay-9 and like the other humans, he freaked out. “W-who are you!?” He cried. “W-Where am I? What is this place!?” Kay-3 held his hand and smiled. “Welcome to the Human Zoo.” She led him towards the shore and let him sit down on a rather smooth rock. They sat down on the rock. “I have so many questions…” “Tell me as much as you like! I’ll try to tell you everything I can. I’m Kay-3 what’s your name?” “Felix.” “Fa-liks?” “Felix. Fee le x” “Far-leks?” Felix facepalmed and lay on the rock. “Wait, human zoo?” Kay-3 looked at the sand and back at Felix. “It isn’t really a zoo. Well, it was but then some evil beings that could control humans and gems and was also a hybrid, almost ruined this place.” “A what?” Laughed Felix. “Is that a rumor around here?” “A rumor? What’s a rumor?”   
“Well, a rumor is usually kind of like a lie.” “So a lie…” Felix then attempted to try and break down what a lie is but suddenly remembered… “Pandora!” “Pandora who?” “My wife! She’s a woman with blonde hair and green eyes!” “Well if it’s a woman, then Axe-9 would have taken care of her.” “Taken care?” “Like what we’re doing right now. But he’s finished helping her and they’re at the choosening right now.” Laughed Kay-3 “What's a choosening?” Asked Felix. “Well a choosening is when this little voice in our earrings tells us that it’s time to gather up in the choosening spot and get chosened to be with somebody! I’m disappointed that I can’t get there in time…”she sighed. “Wait, you mean getting paired up with somebody!?” Cried Felix, quickly standing up and looking around for the choosening spot. “Where is this choosening place?” Kay-3 stood up. “Oh! You want to go to the choosening?” Felix nodded desperately and started following Kay-3.

They went past some form of field, a waterfall and then into a forest. Finally light shone through in front of them and they arrived at the choosening. Since there were so many new people that the gems kidnapped, the place was a bit crowded and so some people stood out and took care of the children. Kay-3 excitedly joined the circle, giddy. But Felix didn’t care about getting choosened to be matched up with a complete stranger. He just wanted to see his wife’s familiar face again. He looked around and saw a tree hanging barely high enough on top of the people for him to see everybody and also make out their faces. He started hopping about and climbing to the branch. Once he reached his destination, he started scanning the area for a woman with golden locks and emerald green eyes. He hoped that she was with the crowd of people at the side taking care of the children. But with his demise he couldn’t locate her at all. Too many people with blond hair. Too many women with eyes like freshly watered green grass. Suddenly everybody fell silent and to his surprise, Kay-3 wasn’t crazy. His and everybody’s earrings lit up and a soft and soothing voice spoke. “Hello. Welcome to the choosening! Anybody that isn’t in the circle, please join us for this monthly event that brings joy to every human out there.” The voice was hypnotic and uncomfortably enchanting. He saw as people caring for the kids slowly stood up and squeezed in between others to join the circle. He wanted to go down there too. Desperately. His body wanted to go but his brain didn’t and knew that if he did, there was no way he would find Pandora. Suddenly the voice started speaking again which broke the fight. The mind won. Like always. “Now. For the first people choosened, Iye-5 and Pan-aura!” Pan-aura, Pan-aur- “PANDORA!” I shouted. Making out the woman figure. She looked up at the tree but couldn’t seem to see me. Then somebody pushed her closer to Iye-5, who was ready to embrace. I saw her nervously look around trying to find an excuse to not kiss this stranger. But it was worthless, there was no excuse and no escape. A wall of people were around her. 

No. I couldn’t let her get taken away so easily by this… voice. This stranger. “NO!” I leaped out of the tree and landed knee first onto the ground behind Pandora. Ouch. Iye-5 and Pandora looked down at me, well everybody was. I quickly stood up and kissed her on the cheek, seeming to prove that she was mine. The zoomen stood there in shock while the other people started clapping and cheering. Soon Iye-5 teared up and ran away, with somebody chasing after him.   
—————  
“Felix!” Laughed Pandora, hugging him. “I thought we would never see each other again!” Felix hugged her back and smiled. “I thought you were going to be taken away from me!” The couple stayed there in the middle of the circle hugging and crying for the whole time, not seeming to care about anything else in the world. Suddenly the circle light dimmed and the earring lit up. “The choosening has finished! Please go to the resting place and sleep. Goodnight.” Everybody started walking off. Axe-9 went over with Kay-5 right behind him. “Pandora! So this was the man you were talking about.” “Isn’t she beautiful? You definitely chose the right woman!” Kay-3 interrupted. Felix raised his chest “Yes, she is the perfect woman.” “I’m not that great” Whispered Pandora, blushing. “It went pretty well. Not like that other time somebody broke the rules of the choosening.” Smiled Axe-9. Felix looked towards Axe-9 . “There was another time…?” “Yep! A guy was taken from Earth to here by a gigantic blue gem and everybody greeted him well! But he treated them like garbage. Breaking their hearts.” Said Kay-5. They stopped. “We reached the resting field. See you guys tomorrow Pan-ora and Fee-lix!” Waved Axe-9 and Kay-3 walking away. “Well I guess we’re doing this now.” Sighed Felix lying down. “Aww it can’t be that bad!” Said Pandora sitting down next to him. “Woah. This grass is soft. Like… a bed.” “Indeed.” They laughed and looked up at the sky. “Will Nora be alright?” Asked Pandora. “I hope she’s fine. Please let her be fine…” They closed their eyes and slowly drifted away into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried reading it over and over again from the whole time from these 2 months but it still feels wrong somehow...


End file.
